


Black Lucidity

by SugiPUP101



Category: Steven Universe-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugiPUP101/pseuds/SugiPUP101
Summary: Steven moves to Beach City with his Dad.





	1. Diamond Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Message me at matsumotoky@kalama.k12.hi.us for questions or suggestions  
> 

It has been a couple of years since Steven has seen Beach City. Steven and his father, Greg continually moves around but finally they chose a place to settle down. Just outside of Beach City. Black Pearl went ahead of them a year ago to start on the house and Palanquin. He had black hair and mythical black eyes. Steven wore a grey shirt with a yellow star in the middle. Steven is very excited to see the house and Black pearl but she doesn’t go by that name. She always went by the name BP instead. 

“I can't wait to see BP again, Dad.” Steven said jumping up and down in his seat. “Whoa, Steven your shaking the van.” said Greg. Steven stops shaking and smiles, “Sorry.” Greg continues to drive down a curvy road. “Almost there, Skew-ball.” Greg exclaimed. Steven gleamed with Diamonds in his eyes. He was about to shake again but Greg stopped him. “Steven, your gem.” Steven stopped, “Oh right, sorry.” Greg laughs and looks back at the road. “Oh, hold on Steven. We’re going off road.” Steven held on to the dashboard as Greg began to drive on sand. “O-o-o-o-h.” Steven voice vibrates as the van jumps. Then Greg pushed down on the brakes and parked the car.

They both exit the van. There stood a marvelous house on top of the hill. Black Pearl was standing on the porch hammering some nails to finish the doorway. She enjoyed doing hard labor. It made her feel at peace. BP was wearing a casual Pearl uniform with a veil around her legs. “BP!!” cried Steven. BP stopped hammering and looked down. She smiled. “Hello, My Steven.” BP said. It took her awhile to grow accustomed to calling him Steven and not My Diamond. She still ain’t completely used to it. She placed the hammer back in her gem which is located on her back. Same gem placement as Steven’s gem. 

BP slowly walks down the stairs as Steven runs to hug her. As soon as she reaches the bottom, Steven hugs her tight. She smiles. She prefers not to talk much. “The house is so beautiful.” Steven says. “You so good at building.” BP blushes and chuckles, “Thank you, My Steven.” Steven lets go of BP as she notices Greg. “Hey, BP.” says Greg. She waves. “Hello, Greg” Steven begins to play around in the sand. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here.” apologizes Greg. BP shakes her head, “No need.” Was all she said. Steven trips and falls in the sand. Then he gets up and starts laughing and running. She chuckles. “I’m glad you stayed.” BP stopped and looked at Greg. She smiles. “Me to.”

Steven then stops playing in the sand remembering. She runs up to BP. “BP ! BP! Did you finish the Palanquin?” BP smiles and nods. “This way, My Steven.” BP lead Steven and Greg beside the hill. There stood a black colored Palanquin with Grey colored curtains. “I made is more human size.” BP explained. Stevens eyes glimmered as Diamonds again. “It’s so cool!” He cried. He ran up to it. “Be careful!” cried Greg. “I will!” responded Steven. BP followed Steven. Steven climbed into the Palanquin as BP stayed outside. Steven sticks his head out of the curtains. “BP you have to come inside!” He exclaims. BP shakes her head. A Pearl is not allowed inside of a Diamond’s Palanquin. “Awww. Please.” pleaded Steven. BP sighs. “Ok.” She said. Though she doesn’t approve, She will do it for Steven. BP caught Steven sitting on a Diamond’s chair. He was admiring it. “Oh my gosh, BP. I love it!” Steven cried. BP smiles once again. “I’m glad.” Steven chuckles as he smiles back. Something about Steven makes her want to keep smiling. Greg struggles to climb inside. “Okay, Steven why don’t you go check inside the house. I need to talk to BP.” Steven nods. “Alright.” With that he leaves the Palanquin, leaving BP and Greg alone.

“Look, BP.” Greg starts to say. “I know you were here on Earth because of Black and I understand that but Black wanted me to let you know eventually that you could go back to, wherever you come from.” BP thinks about this. She longs to see Homeworld again but she made up her mind long ago. “I’m staying.” BP explains. “For My Diamond. For My Steven.” BP clears her throat. Greg smiles and suddenly hugs her. “Thank you, BP!” Greg cries. BP was caught by surprised but she soon smiled and whispers, “No, Thank you.” Greg let her go, “what was that?” BP shakes her head, “Nothing.” Greg smiles, “Welp, better go catch up with Steven.” BP nods. They exit the Palanquin and head towards the house. Steven comes rushing out of the door. “Dad you have to see what’s in the freezer!” Steven cries. “We’re coming Steven.” responds Greg. BP said nothing but she did leave a small surprise for Steven in the fridge. Something she thought someone like him would like.

Greg and Steven were staring wide eyed at the attack of Cookie Cat ice cream. “Wow. It’s beautiful. What are they?” Steven asked. “Cookie Cats.” explained BP. Steven took one out of the fridge and unwrapped it. He took a big bite out of a Cookie Cat. “What do you think, Skew-ball?” asked Greg. Steven didn’t say anything. He just shaked is head up and down. “I think he likes it, BP.” Steven swallowed. “I don’t like it.” He began to say. This made BP worried. Until he said, “I LOVE it.” BP was caught of guard. She closed her eyes and laughed. Steven and Greg joined in. After finishing the Cookie Cat, Steven explored the rest of the house. “It’s even got a TV!” cried Steven. “So cool!” Bp was smiling. She loved to see him smile. In his smile she could still see her Diamond. Like she never left. It put her at ease. Steven stopped running in front of a portrait. “Is this...mom?” The portrait was a picture of Black Diamond, BP was lucky enough to take. “Yep.” Greg said. “That’s your mother.” Steven was in awe. “She’s so pretty.” He points at the picture. “BP, this is the person you worked for right?” Steven asked. BP was staring at the picture. “Yes, it is.” Steven went back to look at the picture. He then giggled.

The gem positioned on his back glowed. BP began to float. “My Steven.” She said gently. Steven looked at Pearl. “Whoops, sorry BP.” He took a breath and BP fell down. “Ow.” cried BP. “Ahh.” Steven ran up to BP. “I’m so sorry.” BP shook her head. “It’s alright.” BP stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes. “I still don’t have complete control over my Gemcanesis powers yet.” Steven exclaimed. Gemcanesis is the name Steven gave his powers. This power was Black Diamond’s special ability. It was passed down to Steven. He doesn’t know how to control it, yet. “You’ll get the hang of it one day, Steven.” Greg said smiling. “I hope so. I don’t want things to end up like last time.” Steven exclaimed. BP remembers that day. Steven got angry at a couple of bullies at California and accidentally took it out on BP. He lost control of his powers and shot BP across the hotel they were staying in. He cried after that. “That won’t happen again.” Greg said, comforting Steven. “But for now take a break from your magic.” Steven nodded. “Ok.” Steven went and collapsed on the couch. “Steven!” Greg cried. BP looked worried. Steven raised his hand. “I’m fine. Just tired.” BP and Greg laughed.

BP then tucked Steven into bed. Greg decided to live in the van a long time ago so BP didn’t bother making a bed for him. Greg also went to take a nap. “I gotta go find a place to work so I better take a nap.” Greg had said. BP didn’t need to sleep so she decided to take a walk outside. The hair felt amazing on her face. She loved looking at the sunset. That’s what she loved about the Earth. The views. She sighed. As she was about to return to the house, BP notices a figure standing on the hill. Tending to something. Suddenly rose petals flew everywhere. BP panicked. I couldn’t be. She was supposed to have been killed. The figure didn’t see her. She ran but not to the house but to the van. She knocked on the van door in panic. “Greg! Greg!.” She cried. She’s never yelled like this in a very very long time. Greg answered the door rubbing his eyes. “BP, your shouting. What’s wrong?” He yawned. “I think I saw HER.” She never spoke in complete sentences unless serious and Greg and Steven knows it.

“That’s impossible BP.” Greg exclaimed. “ You said that she was destroyed.” BP nodded, “I thought so.” BP was able to calm down and speak normally again. “It’s not safe.” Greg shook his head, “We can’t leave now. We just got here. Give it a chance.” BP thought about it and sighed. “Ok.” Greg smiled, “Good. Now I’m going back to sleep.” BP nodded and left the van. Maybe Greg is right. Maybe that want her but she wanted to make sure. BP promised herself that she will go and check it out without Steven and Greg knowing. They would worry.

The next morning, Steven woke up to the smell of waffles. He climbed down the stairs and saw BP cooking up some. “Yay! Waffles!” He cried. BP jumped. She wasn’t expecting him to wake up so early. He ran to the counter and sat down. “Good Morning, BP.” BP put a plate of stacked waffles with whipped cream and topped with a blueberry. “Good Morning, My Steven.” BP said smiling. Steven wasted no time eating the waffles. He then noticed and extra plate of waffles. “Who’s that for?” He said pointed at the extra plate. BP looked at where he was pointing. “For Greg.” She said. “That’s so nice of you, BP.” She blushed. She quickly grabbed the plate and headed towards Greg’s van. She knocked twice. Greg answered. “Morning, BP.” Greg said. BP put the plate of waffles in front of him. “Oh. Thanks. You didn’t have to.” She smiled and said, “I know.” While Greg was eating he explained to BP about his possible new job. “I wanna able to buy a car wash. Maybe I could start working there.” BP was only part listening but she nodded any way. 

After talking with Greg, she was able to sneak away. She was heading behind the hill. That’s where she saw HER. She was blacked by a gate but she was easily able to jump over it. She was being very sneaky. She was able to catch a glimpse of a gem temple. Suddenly green goo spat her. She was able to dodge but the rock behind her was not so lucky. It was acid. She got a little close so she could see the cause. It was a corrupted gem. She hid behind a rock. She had an encounter with a couple of them on their travels. BP bubbled them and left them in the van. Somewhere. She was suppose to move them to the Palanquin. Suddenly she saw another gem attack the corrupted centipeetle like gem. It was a Pearl. A White Pearl. BP stares at her wide eyed. She looked familiar to her. She then saw two more gems. An Amethyst and something else. A gem she doesn’t recognize. Then finally she saw HER.

The leader of the crystal gems. Rose Quartz. It was impossible but here she is alive and whole. All 4 of the gems were able to harvest the corrupted gem. All BP could think about was protecting Steven and Greg. She had to go and warn them. She ran but was caught. A wipe tangled around her and pulled her into the opening. She was then surrounded by the members of the Crystal Gems. BP struggles. “Who are you!” cried the unfamiliar gem. BP said nothing. She knew better than to talk to filth like them. Especially after what the Crystal Gems did to Her Diamond’s colony. Her gem flowed as she summoned her weapon. A sword. She cut herself loose. She back flipped away from the rebels. “Stay away from me!” BP cried. She was angry and was panicking. Her kind nature was thrown out the window. 

The other Pearl attacked BP using a spear. BP blocked with her own sword. The unknown gem tried to attack her from behind but BP dodges it. The gem ended up hitting the other Pearl instead. “She’s got a lot of spring” said the Amethyst. She attacked BP with a whip. The same whip that grabbed BP in the first place. BP dodged and went for Rose Quartz. She cried out as she swag her sword at Rose. Rose was able to block her attacks by summoning her shield. BP pushes off of the shield. BP tried to run by was black fire by the unknown gem. “Leave me alone!” yelled BP. “You came to us!” cried the Pearl. The unknown gem pushed BP back. BP growled and attached the unknown gem. The gem tried to punch BP but she jumped and landed on her gauntlet. BP was about to strike her down but a whip wrapped around her and pulled her away. BP groaned. “BP!!” cried a voice. Steven. BP tried looking for him: She saw him by the hill watching her. Steven was scared. BP once again cut herself loose and ran to him. “STEVEN! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!” yelled BP. She’s using to much words. Steven ran.

Steven ran all the way to his dad’s van. He slammed on the door. “Dad! Dad!” cried Steven. Greg opened up in a panic. “Steven! What’s wrong!” Steven yanked at his dad’s arm. “It’s BP. She was screaming and fighting people.” Steven explained. Greg followed Steven back to where BP was still fighting the Crystal Gems. “BP?!” Greg called. BP looked at him. He was able to see her eyes. “Greg? Get him out of here!” She cried. Rose then noticed the humans. “Everyone stop!” Rose cried. The 3 other gems stopped fighting BP and looked at Rose. BP put her sword back in her gem and ran to Steven and Greg. “I told you run. Why didn’t you…” Steven interrupted with a hug. “BP, it’s okay.” comforted Steven. “Calm down.” BP hugged Steven back, crying. “I’m sorry.” Steven smiled. “It’s alright BP.” Steven let her go as BP wipes her eyes. Rose and the Crystal Gems were watching. Rose noticed Greg. “Mr. Universe?” said Rose. Greg looked at her. “Mysterious Pink Lady?” BP should be mad but she isn’t. Not anymore.

“Forgive me Black Pearl. I didn’t know you had someone to protect.” Rose explained. “Don’t call me that.” BP said. Rose looked confused. “She goes by BP.” Steven explains. “I see.” Rose says. BP says nothing. She already feels uncomfortable being around the rebel’s of Homeworld. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Pearl said. “This Pearl is Homeworld.” BP clenched her fists. Rose looks at BP and smiles. “Have I seen you before BP?” Rose asks. BP thinks for a bit then shakes her head. “What a shame. I swear I did.” Rose said smiling. BP shot her look away. She hates her. The unknown gem was looking at her. “Excuse me?” Steven asked. The gem looked at him. “Who are you?” The gem adjusted her visor. “I’m Garnet.” The gem said. BP has never heard of a Garnet. BP eventually noticed the two gem on her hands. 

“Your that fusion.” BP said. Everybody looked at BP. “Blue Diamond.” Garnet looked down and nodded. “What’s Fusion.” Steven asked Garnet. “Well Steven fusion is….” Pearl started to say. “We wasn’t talking to you!” striked BP. BP then cleared her throat to calm down. Then she looked at Garnet. “Fusion is…” Garnet began. “When two gems come together to create another entity. For me it always depends on the reason.” Steven stares in awe. “What’s your reason?” Steven asked. “Another time. Garnet explained. Steven seemed disappointed. “Can I fuse, BP?” Steven looked directly at BP. She never thought about it before. “Maybe My Steven.” BP responded. This made Steven really happy. Rose smiled. Garnet too. The Pearl scowled. Amethyst and Greg weren’t even paying attention. Steven got a little to happy. His gem began to glow.

Every gem around Steven began to float. “WHAT IS THIS?!” yelled the other Pearl. Steven didn’t hear her. “I knew you were bad news.” Rose gave Pearl a stern look. “ Pearl!” BP cleared her throat. “My Steven?” Hay caught his attention. “Oh sorry.” He calmed down. Everybody landed softly on their feet. “I still can’t control it.” Steven complained. “I didn’t fall.” suggested BP.” Yeah your right. I’m getting the hand of this.” Steven said as he laughed. “How extraordinary. Rose whispered. She chuckled.


	2. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and BP go on their first mission with the Crystal Gems.

Steven was settling in into Beach City very well. He already met a lot of people. Right now, Steven went to go get ‘Bits’ from a man named, Fryman. Meanwhile BP was helping Greg with his new job at the carwash. “Look BP i had no idea the mysterious pink lady was Rose Quartz. I would've said something.” BP nodded and smiled. “I know.” After a bit, Steven came by with a box of Fry bits. “Hi Dad. Hi BP.” Steven saud. They both look at him. “Hey Steven.” Greg said. BP smiled and waved. Behind him was the Crystal Gem known as Amethyst. BP looked away. She still ain’t comfortable with the Crystal Gems being around. “Hey Greg. Hey other Pearl.” Amethyst said. BP flinched. She didn’t like being called a Pearl here. “Don’t call me that.” murmured BP. Steven was the one that fixed Amethyst’s mistake. “She likes being called BP, Amethyst.” Steven explained. “Ooooooh, That will make things so much easier.” Amethyst exclaimed. Though no one could tell, BP rolled her eyes. Amethyst looks at the sun. The stares at it wide eyes and then takes off running. “Amethyst!” cried Steven. Amethyst didn’t hear. She was to far away. 

BP took Steven back home shortly after. Greg stayed behind to mind the wash. “BP, why did she run away.” asked Steven. “I don’t know, My Steven.” BP responded. Suddenly, both Steven and BP heard a loud explosion coming from outside. They jumped. BP ran outside and Steven followed. The Crystal Gems were standing outside with a pink cannon. Pearl took notice of them right away. “You sent it didn’t you?!” accused Pearl. BP and Steven looked at each other. “What are you talking about?” asked Steven. “Don’t give me that!.” cried Pearl. “I know you sent that Red Eye!” BP looked at the sky. “Red Eye?” Steven gasped, “The disease??” Everyone looked at him. BP shook her head. “That’s Pink Eye, My Steven.” BP explained. “Ooooh.” Rose Quartz stepped in. “Pearl, they obviously didn’t even know about it.” Pearl looked at Rose but then backed away. “Well, we are going on another mission tomorrow.” Rose explains. “Would you like to come.” BP looked at Steven. Praying he would say no. He did the exact opposite. “Yeah that would be so cool.” Steven said. “BP wanna come?” Though BP didn’t want to she nodded. She wasn’t going to leave Steven alone with Rose. Definitely not.

The next day, Steven was sitting next to the mailbox. BP standing right next to him. Steven was waiting for Jamie the mailman while BP was waiting for the Crystal Gems. Soon Jamie arrived. “Jamie!!” cried Steven. Jamie waved, “Hey Steven.” Steven got up and jumped up and down in front of Jamie. “Did you bring it?!” cried Steven. Jamie nodded and put down his mail bag. He began to shuffle around in it and took out a package and gave it to Steven. “Here you go. A Wacky Sack.” Steven didn’t hesitate to greb it. He ran for the house. “WAIT! I need you to sign…” To late, Steven was already gone. Jamie noticies BP. “Excuse me? Could you?” BP walked up to him and signed it. “Thank you.” Jamie says. BP gives him a smile as she walks back to the house to catch up with Steven. Steven was in the house unwrapping his package. “Hey BP. Look what I got.” Steven says. In his arms were a cheeseburger backpack. “Sandwich?” BP asked. Steven shook his head. “It’s not a sandwich. It’s a cheeseburger.” BP looked down, “Forgive me.” Steven looked at her. “It’s alright BP. Everyone makes mistakes.” He put his finger in the air and says, “If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” That was a line Greg told Black Diamond and BP. Guess Steven learned it to. Steven then explained everything about the backpack to BP.

Soon, the Crystal Gem Pearl knocked on the door. “Rose sent me to pick you up.” Pearl scowled. BP got up and helped Steven to his feet as well. “She also wanted me to give you this.” Pearl said. Her gem glowed. From it she pulled out a statue. “This is the Moon Goddess Statue. Rose trust you with it I don’t know why though.” Steven takes the statue and puts it in his cheeseburger backpack. “Cool. Where are we going?” Steven asks. Pearl sighs. “The Lunar Sea Spire.”BP has never been to the Lunar Sea Spire. Stevens eyes gleamed, “COOL! Give me one second.” Steven said as he runs up to his room. “I don’t get it.” Pearl said. BP looked at her. “You could leave. You could be free!” Pearl explained. BP was getting mad. She clenched her fists and turned away. Ignoring Pearl. Soon, Steven came down with his Cheeseburger backpack. “All done.” Steven said smiling. Steven and BP followed Pearl to the Crystal Gem temple. Waiting for them was Rose Quartz, Garnet and Amethyst. “Wonderful. You’ve arrived.” Rose exclaimed. “I’ve decided that Garnet and Amethyst will stay behind while we go.” Pearl started at Rose and then looked at BP. She obviously didn’t know. Neither did BP. No one said anything. It’s already been decided. BP looked down at Steven. He was so excited. BP decided not to ruin his fun. “Let’s go!” cried Steven. Rose, Pearl, BP and Steven headed for a warp pad and was lifted off to the Lunar Sea Spire.

They arrived at the Lunar Sea Spire. The entire place was falling apart. “It wasn’t like this a hundred year ago.” Pearl explained. Her hands were over her mouth. “We need to put the statue all the way up there.” Rose explains pointing to a distant and tall tower. They start heading to the top of the tower but they were stopped by Crystal Creatures. “What are they?” Steven asks. “Crystal Shrimp.” BP explains. “There's so many” Pearl exclaimes. Pearl thinks for a moment, “I have a plan.” Pearl begins to project a hologram. “First I will…” She was interrupted by Steven, “BAGEL SANDWICH!!!” Steven opens his cheeseburger backpack and throws a bunch of Bagel Sandwiches at the shrimp. The Crystal Shrimps immediately run for the sandwiches. “How did you?” Pearl asks. “If I was a shrimp I would have done it.” Steven says shrugging. The continues their way to the tower. They run into a small rushing river. “Steven?” Rose says looking down at him. Steven looks back. “Do you have anything in there to help us with this?” Steven looks through his back and grabs out a raft. BP bends down and puts the raft back. “No.” BP said. “Awww why?” Steven asks. BP clears her throat, “The river is to strong, My Steven.” Steven seemed to understand. Rose sighed. She carried everyone and jumped. BP freaked but didn’t show it. She was being carried by THE Rose Quartz. Rose began to float all the way to the other side of the temple. “WHOA!!” cried Steven. “That was so cool!” Rose smiled, “Thank you Steven.”

They eventually made it to The Moon Goddess Pedestal. Rose pointed to it, “That’s where you put the statue. Steven’s eyes gleamed. He rummaged through his bag and found the statue. Steven looked at BP. She smiles. Steven takes a deep breath and puts the statue on the pedestal. The statue glows. A big aura flows by everyone and the entire temple. The temple began to repair itself. Steven stood there amazed. “Beautiful.” BP couldn’t help agree. They left back to the warp pad and made it back to the Crystal Gem Temple. “How’d it go?” asked Amethyst. Everyone looked at Steven. He jumped up smiling.

“MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!” Steven said. His gem began to glow again.


	3. New Giant Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, BP, Amethyst and Rose leave to get the Heavan Beetle from the Sky Spire.

Ever since his first mission, Steven has been having a lot of fun. He made a new friend named Connie and got to meet Rose’s lion. BP got used to the Crystal Gems being around but refused to become one of them. She will protect Steven from them to. The Crystal Gems were the one that ruined her Diamond’s life. Today they are going on another mission. The Crystal Gems split into teams to hunt for the Geode Beetles of Heaven and Earth. BP didn’t see the point of it. Garnet and Pearl go together while Rose and Amethyst takes Steven. Of course, BP goes with Steven. “This will be fun.” Amethyst says. Steven smiles, “Agreed.” BP didn’t say anything. “Good Luck.” says Garnet. BP waved. She has been inspired by Garnet somehow. Pearl and Garnet were the first to warp away. “We are going to the Sky Spire.” Rose explains. “That is where the Heaven Beetle should be.” All the Crystal Gems, Steven and BP went onto the warp pad and teleported to the Sky Spire. “Here we are.” exclaimed Rose. “The beetle would be all the way up there.” Amethyst explains. They began to head towards the high tower. Steven continues to look around. “BP?” Steven caleed. BP looked down at him. “Did you ever fuse before?” BP thought for a moment then shook her head. “I’ve fused.” Amethyst staed. She was obviously listening in to the question. “You have?’ Amethyst cried. “Yep. With Garnet and Pearl.” Amethyst explained. “Whoa. I wanna see.” exclaimed Steven. “They aren’t here Steven.” Amethyst pointed out. “Fuse with Rose or maybe...BP!” suggested Steven. BP flinched. Fusing with an Amethyst sounded wrong. “I don’t think she wants to Steven.” says Amethyst. “Aww.” Steven groaned.  
Rose giggled.

Steven eventually finds a goat and dubs it Steven Jr. BP was happy to see that Steven was having fun. They reach an broken pass that leads to the Heaven Beetle. Steven Jr. jumps across. “Steven Jr. wait!” cried Steven. BP grabs on to him. “BP!” yells Steven. BP lets him go. “You wouldn’t have made it.” BP murmurs. “I’m sorry for yelling.” Steven sighs. “It’s alright.” BP said smiling. Rose once again grabs everyone and jumps across. This brings back memories for BP. Not any that she likes. They make it across safely. They finally made it to the pillar containing the Heaven Beetle. “It’s not here” exclaimed Rose. They were standing in front of the Heaven Beetle”s empty nest. “It’s not here!?” Amethyst cried. Steven Jr. jumps. “Where is it?!” Steven ran over to Steven Jr. and covered his ears. “Your scaring Steven Jr.” said Steven. Then a Giant Bird emerges from a small lake and rushes to the Gems. The Bird screeches and eats Steven Jr. whole. “Steven Jr!!!” cries Steven. BP summons her sword and tries to impale the bird but the bird was to fast and was able to dodge. “Ahhhhh!” cries Steven. “What do we do!?” Amethyst grips BP’s arm, “BP we have to fuse!” BP shakes her head. “Stop!” yelled Steven. “Keep arguing I might get eaten by a giant…!” He was cut of by the breaking of the roof. The bird comes down and eats Steven whole. “Steven!” BP screams. BP collapses and cries. Amethyst forces her up and slaps her. Her bangs sawed away from her face. She was frightened. “Calm Down!” yelled Amethyst. BP looked at Rose she was just watching. Another thing she hated about her. “You wanna save him don’t you!?” BP nodded and took Amethyst hands.

Steven was hugging Steven Jr. in the belly of the Bird. Steven notices that the goat was chewing something, “Steven Jr. this is not a time to eat.” Steven says. He then notices what the goat was eation. “Is that the Heaven Beetle. Let me see it.” Steven says. He begins to tug on the Beetle but the goat won’t let it go. “Come on. Be a good goat.” Finally, the goat let go of the beetle. “Got it!” Suddenly a sword bursts through the bird and cuts it in half. “Ahh!” screamed Steven. Then a hand digs into the bird and grabs Steven and the goat. Steven closes his eyes. When he opens them there was a Giant Women gem holding him. “WHOAAAA!” The gem looked down at him. “Helly Steven.” She said smiling. “Glad your safe.” Steven’s eyes gleamed. “BP??” The gem looks at her a nods, “And Amethyst.” The gem says smiling, “We are Black Opal.” The bird comes to and splits into smaller birds. Black Opal puts Steven and Steven Jr. down. “Stay here.” Opal summons a whip and a sword. The weapons fuse to become a sword whip. Black Opal swings the sword in the air. The blade hits the birds and they all poof. Opal looks down at Steven. “What o you think?” asked Opal. “Amazing.” Was all Steven said. Finally, Rose came with stars in her eyes. “That was amazing.” Rose said her hand clasps together.

They warped back to the Temple, where Garnet and Pearl were waiting for them with the Earth Beetle. Pearl stood up, “Rose!’ She backed away when she saw Black Opal. Garnet did to but not in fear. In awe. “A Fusion!” cried Garnet. “Do you at least have the beetle?” asked Pearl. Opal looks down at Steven. In Steven’s hands was the Heaven Beetle. He hands it to Garnet. Garnet then gives it to Pearl and then she looks back at Opal. “You two fit well.” Garnet says smiling. Opal panics and splits. BP covers her mouth and runs away. “BP!!” cries Amethyst and Steven. They are both stopped by Rose. “She needs alone time.” Steven and Amethyst look at the direction BP ran and sighed. “Whoa.” says Garnet adjusting her visor.


	4. Sword Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BP and Pearl teach Steven basic sword fighting technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Design: https://www.deviantart.com/mysterynelly/art/Black-Lucidity-Pearl-759668595?ga_submit_new=10%3A1534404394

It took BP a while to recover but she finally did. Steven is enjoying his time in Beach City. He got to meet a couple of ‘cool’ kids per say and had a ‘little’ fun with his other friend, Onion. Steven barely had time to watch TV before so he never generated a complete liking but today Greg gave him a movie called Lonely Blade. He loves it. A bit to much. BP was watching to show right beside him. “It was you! You were the one who killed my brother. Cursing me to fight alone forever!” said Lonely Blade in japanese. They were reading the subtitles. “Oh Lonely Blade, you so lonely.” sighs Steven. BP didn’t understand the movie but she has to admit it is exciting. “You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!” cried Lonely Blade. “What?! The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!” yells Steven. BP sighs. It was obvious to her. The janitor was in ever fight scene. Plus he was on the cover of the box. “For my honor and for my brother! I will strike you down! Boomerang Blade!” cries Lonely Blade as he throws the sword. The Samurai President screams, “Piercing Shadow of a Thousand... Screams!” Steven begins to chant for Lonely Blade, “Go, Lonely, go! Do the Boomerang Blade again!”

Though this is not proper fighting techniques she allows it for Steven. “I wanna learn sword techniques!!” cried Steven. This grasps BP’s attention. “Maybe I could teach you.” suggested BP. Steven eyes glowed, “You would do that?” BP smiles and nods. BP led Steven down to the beach. She summoned her sword but before she was able to say anything The Crystal Gem Pearl spotted them. “What are you doing?” asked Pearl. BP and Steven looked at her. “BP is going to teach me sword techniques.” explained Steven. BP puts her sword back into her gem. “Are you now?” Pearl smiled. “I can help.” BP didn’t like the idea but it is better to have a partner so she nodded. Pearl led BP and Steven to thee warp pad. They teleported to an old arena. 

BP looked at 4 Diamond insignia. She clenched her fists. “BP?” BP looked down at Steven. He was holding her hand. She smiles as Steven as he leads her to the middle of the arena. “Here is where we will tech.” explains Pearl. She was holding her own normal sword. BP nodded and summoned her own. “First we will start with the basics.” explained Pearl. BP and Pearl got into fighting stance. They began to Parry and Thrust. “Pay attention to my foot stance.” explained BP. “I’m keeping my gravity centered.” Steven sighed, “Could you show me something cool?” Steven thinks, “Like Boomerang Blade.” Pearl laughs, “That is NOT a real fighting technique.” “Come on please!” cries Steven. BP looks at Steven still doing basic training with Pearl. “Steven..” She was unable to finish. Steven had his hands over his mouth. BP looked down. Pearl’s sword was pierced through her back. Luckily just below her gem. “I...I…” whimpered BP. She then poofed. All that was left was her gem. 

“BP…..” murmured Steven. He looks at Pearl. “What did you do?!” Pearl kneeled down, “She’s fine.” Steven became angry. “You KILLED her!!” Pearl backed away, “No. She’s not…” Pearl couldn’t finish her thought. She began to float. “Ahh.” stuttered Pearl. Steven swayed his hand to the left. Pearl flung in that direction. Pearl hit a nearby pillar, cracking it. Pearl was pinned against the pillar, wide eyed. She poofed as well. Steven was on his knees, crying. He got up and grabbed Pearl’s gem and BP’s gem. He walked back to the warp pad and teleported back to the temple. 

All the other gems were there. They were all looking at Steven. Rose had her hands over her mouth. Amethyst was wide eyes. Garnet’s visor was hanging down. “I...I’m sorry.” whimpered Steven. Rose walked up to him. Steven looked at her afraid. “What happened?” asked Rose in a gentle voice. Steven explained everything to them when they reached his house. “I understand Steven.” Rose sighed. Steven was still grasping BP’s gem. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.” cried Steven. “I know that.” Rose said. Garnet and Amethyst were watching over the other Pearl’s gem. “How long will she be…?” asked Steven. Rose sighed, “I don’t know.” Steven nodded. 

It’s been 2 weeks and Pearl and BP haven’t regenerated yet. Steven was waiting patiently with BP’s gem watching the 5th movie of Lonely Blade. “It's too bad you're still not back, BP. Because I just found a copy of the fifth Lonely Blade movie.” said Steven to BP’s gem. “Brother, is that you?” asked Lonely Blade. “Yes. It's me. Your... brother. Your technique is…” responded Lonely Blade’s brother as a zombie. Steven smiled, “Whoa this i really good.” He looks down at BP’s gem. “What do you think BP?” Steven continued to watch his show. “Brother!” cried Lonely Blade’s brother. “Just wait a minute... you're not my real brother! Grr, Boomerang Blade!” cries Lonely Blade. He attacks his zombie brother. “Your technique is impressive. But it won't be enough.” respond Lonely Blade’s brother. Steven thinks about the time BP poofed and what he did to Pearl. He became sad. “I can’t believe I did it again.” murmured Steven. “I’ll never get the hang of it.”

BP’s gem began to glow. Steven looked at it and stood up. He took BP’s gem off the couch and put it on the floor. The gem began to float. BP’s form was shifting and she came back. Her form was different. There was no more transparent veil behind her legs. Other then that she looked the same. She took a breath as she landed on the floor. “BP!” cried Steven. “My Steven.” said BP. Steven hugged her as she hugged him back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. BP let go of him so Steven could answer it. It was the Crystal gem Pearl. BP clenched her fist. She didn’t forget. Pearl walked in. She looked sad. She also had a new form. “I...like your new form.” murmured Pearl. BP nodded, “I like yours.” Pearl smiled. “I’m glad your okay.” said Steven. “I didn’t mean to…” Pearl bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Steven.” said Pearl. “I understand why you did it.” BP was confused, “What?” Steven and Pearl sat down with BP. Steven explained what happened. “I see.” said BP. “I did it again.” crys Steven. “It’s alright.” BP says. Everything then calmed down. Steven, Pearl and BP sat down by the TV and watched Lonely Blade.


	5. Teamwork Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven starts a gym to be like Sugilite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Fusion ref: https://www.deviantart.com/mysterynelly/art/Grey-Pearl-Fusion-760263082?ga_submit_new=10%3A1534735382&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

The Crystal Gems, Steven and BP were standing in front of a communication hub. BP looked up at the hub. ‘I never seen these things in a long time.’ she thought. Steven was looking at it in awe. “We have to destroy it.” ordered Rose. “Why?” asked Steven. BP knew he wouldn’t understand the scientific way so before anyone said anything, she knelt down and sid, “It’s hurting the television.” Steven cried, “NOOOOOO!” Steven runs at the hub hitting one of the pillars, “I’ll save you television.” BP chuckles softly so no one notices. Amethyst steps in front of Steven and picks him up and puts him down on the side. “Sorry, but we need a Steven at least…” Ametyst said as she shape shifted into a bigger muscular Steven. “THIS strong for this job!” She begins to punch the pillar.

A chip of the pillar lands in fron of BP and Pearl. BP picks up the chip. Pearl looks at it. “Amethyst, we could be here all day taking out these pillars individually.” explained Pearl. BP nodded. “Indeed.” Rose stepped up and analyzed the Hub. “We need a plan.” That is when Garnet stepped up, “We need Sugilite.” Rose and Pearl looked at Garnet. Amethyst seemed happy. BP and Steven were confused. “Who’s Sugilite” asked Steven. “Sugilite is a fusion between me and Garnet.” explained Amethyst. Pearl stepped in, “Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little... eheh... unstable when your personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with me, instead.” suggested Pearl. Garnet denied her. “Rose.” complained Pearl. Rose shook her head. There was nothing she could do. 

Amethyst and Garnet commence their fusion dance. Pearl blushes. BP looked away covering Steven’s eyes. “BP! I wanna see!” BP shakes her head. Finally the fusion dance ends and their stands Sugilite. Steven gasps. BP stands in shock. Rose smiles. Pearl looked worried. Sugilite laughed, “I forgot how GREAT it feels to be me!” Steven gasps. He was impressed. BP not so much. “Wanna see something cool?” asked Sugilite. Steven nodded, “Yeah!” Sugilite then summon two weapons. Gauntlets and a whip. The fused to become a flail. She began to smash the pillars. Chunks of the pillars began to fly everywhere. “We should go.”suggests Pearl. BP agrees. “No way! This is awesome!” cried Steven. Sugilite continues to smashed the pillars. A piece of a pillar comes flying at Steven. BP grabs Steven and pulls him away. “Ahhh!” cried Steven. “Ugh, you're just too much!” cried Pearl. Sugilite looks down at her, “Maybe you're just too LITTLE!” Rose sighed, “Let’s go.” She said it so gently like nothing was wrong. BP clenched her fists but followed, knowing that she was right. Pearl and Steven right behind them. “What about Sugilite?” asked Steven. “She can find her own way home.” replied Pearl. All of them warp away. They didn’t notice a huge rock destroying the warp pad.

Steven was gone for a while. For some reason he left the house wearing sunglasses. He left the house a mess. She doesn't mind. She is used to cleaning. Especially Greg’s mess in his van. Yeesh. There was a knock at the door. BP answered it. It was the Crystal gem Pearl. “Hi.” she said. “Hello.” BP replied. “Rose went out, alone.” she said the last word tensely. “I came to visit.” BP nodded and moved out of the way. Then she thought it over. ‘Oh gosh. Why did I do that?’thought BP. She clenched her teeth without Pearl knowing. “Wow. It’s a mess.” said Pearl picking up one of Steven’s shirts. “I’ll help clean.” It wasn’t a request. BP could tell. They continued to clean but didn’t talk. 

“Wow! This looks great!” cried a voice from outside. P looked out the window. It was Steven with Lars, Greg and Sadie. They were exercising? BP steps outside. Pearl notices looks outside and follows. “My Steven.” called BP. Steven looks at her. “What are you doing.” Steven smiled, “We started a gym. Pearl caught up to BP but stayed behind her. “Imma get supa strong! Like Sugilite!” explained Steven. “This isn't a good idea.” exclaimed Pearl. Steven didn’t hear her. “Let’s get beefy!” cried Steven. Pearl and BP both blushed at this. BP and Pearl return to the house. While BP and Pearl was cleaning the house, Steven was singing, “Who's ready to get buff ? I don't wanna see your gut, I wanna see your guts!” BP sighs and continues to clean.

The next day Steven was laying in his bed. His friends calling him to start the gym exercises but Steven could barely move. He groaned and climbed down the stairs. “Are you alright?” Steven looks up. BP was standing over them. “I’m fine.” exclaimed Steven. BP helped him up. Steven was all wobbly. “Thanks.” said Steven as he tries to make it to the door. BP watches him leave the house. She sighs. After Steven left, Pearl came to visit. “I don't understand. Amethyst and Garnet still aren't back yet. I tried to warp back and check on them, but the Warp Pad's down!” Pearl explained. BP shrugged.

Then the ground begins to shake. BP and Pearl runs outside. “Are you seeing this too?!” cried a lady. That was Sadie. They look to the horizon. It was Sugilite. She was causing the ground to shake and debris to fall. “What the hey is that?!” cried Greg. Everyone begins to run as Sugilite cries, “I'M... BORED!!!” Steven stares as he lays on the ground, “It's Sugilite!” Pearl backs away, “Y-you're back!” Sugilite sees Pearl. SHe stomps and points at her. “YOU GUYS LEFT ME BEHIND!” roared Sugilite. Pearl took steps back, “We just thought you didn't need any help. Now why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?” Sugilite shook her head, “NO!” Sugilite flicks Pearl. Pearl bangs into BP. “BP! Pearl!” cried Steven. BP and Pearl stood up. BP ran to Steven. Pearl points to Sugilite, “Listen to me! You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves!” Sugilite growls, “I AM MYSELF! AND I'M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP! So you better get used to me, baby. AND GET THIS JUNK OFF MY BEACH!” Sugilite lifts up her foot and smashes the gym.

“Why is she attacking?!” cried Steven as he clings onto BP. BP wasn’t paying attention. She was staring at Sugilite. Afraid. “I... can't... move…” groaned Steven. She picks up Steven and moves him to the side. She hopes he would stay safe. Pearl summons her spear. Sugilite notices, “WHAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?!” cries Sugilite. “You'll thank me... LATER!” says Pearl. She attempts to attack Sugilite but fails. Sugilite ends up slamming Pearl onto the ground. Sugilite attempts to slam her flail onto Pearl but it was dodged. The dust disappeared. BP was holding Pearl. She ran all the way there to protect her. “I can’t…” mumbled Pearl. BP looked down at her and smiled. “You can do it.” said BP. BP’s bangs flew out of her face. Pearl nodded. Then there was a glow.

BP and Pearl was gone. In there place was a tall Grey gem. “Who?” said Steven. The new gem said nothing. With new speed she ran at Sugilite. “JUST CAUSE YOU FUSED DOESN'T MEAN YOUR BETTER.” cried Sugilite. The new gem said nothing. The new gem summoned a sword and spear. They combined to become a type of spear. She attacked Sugilite but wasn’t able to get close. “Nice try.” said Sugilite. She swings her flail into the air. The new gem knocks it away. The flail landed back on Sugilite. They split.

Amethyst and Garnet was back. “Are you guys alright!” cried Steven. “Yeah... Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful.” explained garnet. Amethyst groaned, “I've got a monster headache.” The new gem lands beside them. “Whoa. That’s new.” said Amethyst. “Yeah. Who are you?” asked Steven. The new gem smiled, “Grey.” said the new gem. “Grey Pearl.” The there was light shining behind the mountain. “Pearl, Garnet Amethyst look what I…” It was Rose. She stopped mid sentence after she saw the destruction. Grey was shocked and unfused. “Did I miss something?”


	6. Homeworld Mirror Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets a mirror that talks to him.

It was a normal day. I mean it seemed normal. BP has been getting along with some of the Crystal Gems. Garnet has been teaching her about fusion. BP and Pearl clean and talk a lot. She doesn’t talk to Amethyst and she still hates Rose. For the past few days, Steven helped at the Big Donut, once. He also accidentally created multiple versions of himself. He befriended a corrupted gem. The centipede looking one that BP saw the first time she ran into the Crystal Gems. They had to poof her back up though. Once Amethyst’s gem got cracked and everyone got to see Rose’s healing powers in action. 

Today, BP was cleaning up the kitchen while Steven was on the phone. She heard Steven mention school. Steven has never been to school. The family has been moving around so much due to Greg’s career. Steven then suddenly hangs up the phone and grabs some objects. BP watched.

He assembled classroom stuff and piled them on the floor. “Yep, it's all coming together.” said Steven. BP and Pearl were both looking at Steven’s things. “So, how do we begin our "school"?” asked Pearl. Steven begins to fiddle with all the classroom/school stuff. “Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?” grumbled Steven. BP grew excited and looked at Pearl. Pearl was very happy. “Teach you?!” She cried. “Why didn’t you say so.” Pearl steps away. BP and Steven watch her curiously. “TWOOOAH! HAAAAAAAAH!” cries Pearl. Her gem glows and a mirror comes out. She smiles and hands it to BP. BP analyzes it, “Where did you?” She asks. “We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history.” explains Pearl. Pearl loves explaining this kind of stuff. Steven gasps as BP hands him the mirror. 

Pearl tries to demonstrate by asking it to show the Galaxy Warp. Nothing. “Must be broken.” says Pearl. “It hasn’t been used in so long.” Steven analyzes the mirror, “Seems okay to me.” BP steps in, “That is enough school.” Steven looks up at BP with a wide grin on his face. “School’s out!!!!” cries Steven as he runs out the door. Pearl and BP look at the pile of stuff. “Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me.” says Pearl. BP nodded in agreement. They both look at each other and smile. BP and Pearl both begin to reorganize the pile in their own way. 

Steven returned home a while later. Garnet, Amethyst, pearl and BP were all there. “My Steven.” says BP as he walks in. Every other gem greets him. Amethyst than takes a teddy bear down and Pearl stabs her spear in it. BP flinches. That was Steven’s bear. “M.C. Bear-Bear!” cried Steven. BP mouthed ‘Sorry’. Steven took a breath, “I fixed the mirror!” BP smiled at that, “Good Work, My Steven.” Steven smiles and laughs. He then looks at Pearl, “You didn't tell me it's like a person.” The Crystal gems stopped what they were doing and stared at Steven. BP didn’t understand. Neither did Steven. “Wait. What?” studderes Pearl. Steven nodes. The mirror begins the talk to Steven. BP stepped forward to get a better look. “It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders…” cries Pearl. The Crystal gems attempt to take the mirror away from Steven. The mirror cries. It ended with garnet being slapped. BP covered her mouth as Steven ran away. “My Steven!” She cries running after him. Before she left, she gave a stern look at the gems. Their faces washed with guilt.

“My Steven.” says BP. She found Steven hiding behind a rock. The mirror cried out again. BP stepped back. “No. It’s okay.” says Steven. “She is my friend.” The mirror stops crying. “Your not going to take it from me are you?” asked Steven, worridley. BP shook her head. Steven sighed in relief. “May I see it?” asked BP. Steven hesitated and gave it to her. BP analyzed it one more time. The wind began to blow away BP bangs. She was staring wide eyed at the back of the mirror. One hand was covering her mouth. “Oh No.” stampers BP. “What’s wrong?” asked Steven. BP was afraid. ‘How have I not seen this.’ She thought. “BP?” cried Steven. BP shows him. There hanged a bright, cracked, blue gem.

Steven covers his mouth and takes the mirror. “What so I do?” asked Steven. The mirror showed static. It then showed an image of Steven’s hand taking the gem out. Steven begins to follow the image. “Be careful.” says BP. Steven nods and takes out the gem. The gem glows and leviates and shifts form. “Wha..” stammers Steven. The gem begins to fall but Steven catches her. “Thank you.” says the gem. BP looks at the new gem and bends down. “Your a Lapis Lazuli, right?” asked BP. Lapis nodded. Lapis looks at BP then back at Steven. “Are you a Crystal Gem?” asked Lapis. Steven and BP looked at each other. “No. Not really.” says Steven. Lapis smiles. BP helped Lapis up. Lapis looks at BP’s clothing. “Wait, your……”

Lapis was interrupted by Garnet, “Steven! BP!” BP and Steven turn in her direction. It was all the Crystal Gems. The Gems summoned their weapons. BP summoned her in return. They looked shocked at BP. BP wasn’t ready for the Crystal gems to take a Homeworld gem’s life. Lapis fought back. The gems cried for them to run but BP refused. Steven wasn’t leaving without BP. Pearl looked heartbroken as BP fought her. Sword on Spear. Suddenly the ocean splits in half. “Steven come with me. Bring your friend.” says Lapis. “Where?” asked Steven. Lapis smiles and says, “Home.” Steven looks at BP and then the Crystal gems. Lapis knew his answer and looks at BP. “What about you?” She asked. BP was tempted but she looks at Steven and Lapis. A tear falls down the left side of BP’s cheek. Lapis sighs, “Fine.” Lapis leaves through the ocean.

Soon Steven, BP and the other gems were all sent home. Luckily Rose was with Greg all night. Steven was asleep. BP was furious. She hasn’t cried so much words since the first time she saw Rose on the beach. “What were you thinking!” BP cried. “You left a gem trapped in that mirror!!” The gems aid nothing. BP began to cry. “Did you even think what that Lapis was going through.” BP collapses on the floor, crying. “You fought for her.” says Pearl, who also looks like she was going to cry. BP looked at her, “Of course, I did.” says BP. “Why would you even consider that I wouldn’t” The Crystal Gems look at her. “I’m still apart of my Diamond’s Legion!!!” She states. The gems looks at each other. Pearl was crying. Amethyst looked away. “And here I thought you were one of us.” says Garnet.


	7. Trusted Ocean Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ocean dissapears shortly after Lapis Lazuli was freed.

It was quiet in the house. The Crystal Gems left. Steven is sleeping. Greg is in his van. BP is sitting on the couch. “W-w-wha?!” cried a voice. BP stood up and looked outside. Towns folk was staring out at seas. Except there was no sea. She believes, she knows the reason. BP runs upstairs and waked up Steven. They walk outside. The ocean is gone. Completely gone. The Crystal Gems including Rose. “The ocean!” cried Steven. The man known as Mayor Dewey was talking with Garnet in the distance. “It was Lapis Lazuli.” says Garnet. 

Steven and BP didn’t know what to say. “We need to fix this.” said Rose. “Find Lapis Lazuli.” BP clenched her fist. Steven tugged at BP’s clothes. “What are they going to do with Lapis?” asked Steven. BP looked down at him. “I don’t know.” responded BP. The Crystal Gems begin the search for Lapis. “We need to find Lapis.” said BP. Steven nodded in agreement. “Let’s asked dad.” suggested Steven. “He can give us a ride.” BP nodded and followed Steven to Greg’s van. “Hey what’s going on?” asked Greg. “A gem took all the water away.” said Steven. Greg became wide eyed and looked at BP. She nodded. Greg quickly started up the van. BP sat in the back. Greg was playing some strange rock music. Greg was blushing but BP didn’t mind the music.

Suddenly, the van halted. BP and Steven got out. They notice the Crystal Gems fighting water versions of themselves. Behind them were high towers made of waters. Steven stepped closer. “You shouldn’t be here!” cried Lapis. BP grabs Steven, “She sensed you.” Steven runs toward the pillar and attempts to slamm the water. “STEVEN!!!” cried BP. Steven’s hand falls through the water. He looks down at his hand. “I’m coming up Lapis!” yells Steven. He jumps into the pillar. BP attempts to follow but was stopped by Rose. “No.” She said. “Move Rose!” cried BP. Rose shook her head. BP draws her sword. 

Hand giant water hand hoists Steven all the way up to the top of the pillar. H finally makes it to the top and takes a deep breath. “What are you doing here, Steven?” asked Lapis. “I...No. What are you doing here? You took the entire ocean away!” cried Steven. Lapis was taken aback. “Listen. The Crystal gems has shattered many gems during the war.” She began to tear up, “I just want to go home. I’m only using the ocean because my gem is cracked.” Lapis shows Steven her cracked gem, which is located on her back. “Rose can fix you gem!” cried Steven. Lapis flinched at the name. “Rose Quartz?!” Steven nods. Lapis shakes her head. “Ohh. It’s okay. BP told me all about Rose’s healing powers.” Steven explains. “You can go home right after.” Lapis thinks for a bit. “Can you guarantee me that, ethye won’t hurt me.” Steven nods. That makes Lapis smile.

BP notices the water pillar begins to waver. She looks like a mess. She was fighting Rose the entire time. Unable to get close. She was breathing hard. She notices Steven and Lapis glide down with the water. BP puts her sword away and runs past Rose. She hugs Steven. “Please. Don’t do that again.” cried BP. Steven smiles and hugs BP back. BP lets go and looks at Lapis. “Are you alright?” asked BP. Lapis nods and looks at Rose. “I see.” says BP. ‘That explains the water.’ Steven lead Lapis to Rose. Rose looks down at them. The other gems were ready for a fight. BP was about to draw her sword again but Steven grabs her arm and shakes his head. BP nods and puts her hands by her side.

“Can you heal her?” asked Steven The Crystal Gems stare at their leader. Rose thinks for a moment. She smiles and nods. Steven eyes show Diamonds. The Crystal Gems and Lapis covers their mouths. “Can you….turn around, Steven?” asked Rose. Steven looks and her confused but turns around. Gasps were everywhere. “Y..you're a Diamond.” says Rose. Steven nods, “Yeah….My mom is Black Diamond.” More gasps. “That explains your Pearl.” says Lapis. Steven once again looks confused. “We’ll discuss this later.” says Rose. “First let’s fix your gem, Lapis.”

Rose took Lapis to the temple. The Crystal Gems, BP and Steven was in the house. “How come you didn’t say you were a Diamond?” asked Garnet. Steven looked at BP. “It wasn’t important at the time.” replied BP. Steven was confused, “I don’t get it? Mom wasn't part of your war.” The Crystal Gems looked at each other. “We know, Steven.” says Pearl. “But a Diamond is still a Diamond.” There was a moment of silence. BP looked at Ametyst. She was saying nothing which is unusual for her. “WHat do you know of the other Diamonds, Steven?” asked Garnet. Steven onced again looked at BP. “Nothing much.” He replied. “BP told me about the war though. It was like a Scary Story.” Garnet clenched her fist, “Well that ‘Scary Story’ was TRUE!” Everyone flinched. 

Lapis and Rose came back shortly after. “Lapis!” cried Steven. “Your healed!” BP stood up. Lapis smiled at Steven. Then looked at BP. “So your THAT Black Pearl.” She says. BP nods. Lapis points at Steven, “And this is…” Lapis didn’t need to finish that sentence. BP nods. Lapis looks back at Steven and then bows. The Crystal Gems flinch. BP steps by Steven. Steven smiles, “You remind me of BP.” Lapis stand up, “BP?” Steven nods and points at BP, “Yep. She used to always do that to me. Actually, she still does.” Lapis smiles again but it fades when she looks at the Crystal Gems. “Why are you with THEM?” The Crystal Gems give her a sour look. “We’re neighbors.” says Steven. Lapis nods. “You can still come with me you know.” Steven shakes her head. Lapis sighs.

Lapis steps outside and everyone smiles. Lapis looks at the sky and her gem glows. A pair of water wings form. “Whoa!!” cries Steven. Lapis giggles. She takes off but looks back at Steven before she leaves. “Goodbye...Steven.” Steven waves as Lapis flies away. “Will I see her again?” asks Steven. BP looks at the direction Lapis flew off. She replies with, “I don’t know.”


	8. Warp Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees something outside of the warp and no one believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My WiFi was down and I just finished this chapter. I am deeply sorry it took so long. I have also been busy during school. Plus i recently got sick. 
> 
> Gmail me for question or suggestions  
> matsumotoky@kalama.k12.hi.us

Everything was different since Lapis left. BP has been very distant to both Steven and the Crystal Gems. Steven on the other hand was having fun. The Crystal Gems brought Steven to a broken Geode to observe. Greg got injured but was healed by Rose. BP stayed behind to watch over Greg. The mission didn’t take long. The Crystal Gems also took Steven and BP to the Galaxy Warp. The warps were inactive so Steven put stickers on them to mark the active ones from the inactive ones. Later that day, Pearl created a spaceship to take Steven to space but BP stopped them just in time. Steven also created a secret team. Garnet, Rose and BP was apart of it. It didn’t last long. One time, Steven activated a warp pad on his own and he began calling himself “The Warp Master.” That made BP smile. Steven has also been hanging out with a boy named Ronaldo. Ronaldo is into some type of paranormal stuff. One time, Steven got to meet Connie’s parent. BP went so she can pretend to be Steven’s mom. Success. Also Steven created Watermelon Stevens. With the accidental help of Rose Quartz. They all went to their own island though. Overall, Steven was getting worried about BP’s distance. 

“BP?” asked Steven. BP was reading a book on the couch. She puts the book down and smiles. “Yes, My Steven?” replied BP. Steven took a breath. “Are you mad at me?” BP tilted her head in confusion, “Why would I be mad at you?” Steven sighed in relief, “So you aren’t?” BP nodded. Steven smiled but it faded shortly after. “You’ve been so distant.” explains Steven. “It made me worry.” BP smiled and put her book down. “I’m sorry.” She says, “I don’t mean to be. I just…” She doesn’t finish. Steven sits down beside her and hugs her. “It’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it.” explained Steven. BP smiled and hugged Steven back, “Thank you.” Later that day, Pearl came knocking on the door.

Steven got up and answered the door. “Hi Pearl.” greeted Steven. “Hello Steven.” responded Pearl. Steven moves a side as Pearl walks in. “Hello BP.” said Pearl hesitantly. BP looks at her and then looks away. Pearl felt awkward. “Why are you here?” BP finally asked. Pearl flinched, “I...uh Rose invited Steven on another mission.” Steven smiled and motioned towards BP. “Can BP come with us?” Pearl looked at BP. “Uh. Rose said that she can if she wants to.” Steven looks at BP with pleading eyes. BP sighs, “If you want me to, My Steven.” Steven smiled and ran to his bedroom to get ready. Pearl led BP and Steven to the Crystal Gem Temple. The Crystal Gems all felt awkward as BP walked in. She said nothing. Rose brought The Crystal Gems, Steven and BP to the Flower Meadow. The mission ended quickly. BP said nothing the entire time. They were going to head back. Rose allowed Steven activate the warp gate. Good thing they were leaving, Steven has began to sneeze thanks to the flowers. 

During the warping, Steven sneezed again. Pearl winced. “My Steven.” said BP. Steven looks at her. BP points at his elbow, “Make sure you sneeze there.” Steven nods as he was about to sneeze again. The sneeze sent him flying. “Wha!? Whaaa!!” cried Steven. BP tried to grab to grab Steven’s leg but missed. Steven head ended up outside of the warp. He caught a glimpse of another warp stream carrying something small. He was latter pulled back into the warp. “Steven you have to be careful.” it was Rose. “It’s not safe.” The warp fades and they arrive back at the temple. “I saw something out there!!” cried Steven. Everyone looks at him. “What?” asks Rose. “I saw something outside of the warp.” says Steven. The Crystal Gems all exchange looks. BP bent down, “Are you sure?” Steven nodded, hard. BP looked at the Gems. “That isn't possible.” said Rose. “Are you sure your vision wasn’t blurry.” Steven nods again, “I’m sure of it.” Rose thinks for a moment, “There was nothing there so there is no need to worry.” With that Steven and BP left back to the house. 

It was nighttime now. BP tucked Steven in for the night. In bed, Steven jolted awake. It was still night time. He crawled out of bed. He caught BP sitting on the couch reading her book. BP noticed Steven. “Can you not sleep, My Steven?” she asked. Steven shook her head, “I know I saw something.” BP put her book down. “I would never trust the word of that Rose Quartz but there hasn’t been anything there for a very very long time Steven.” explains BP “Not since the war.” Steven thnks for a moment. “That reminds me.” said Steven. BP looks at him curiously. “Rose doesn’t seem as cruel as your stories say.” BP sighs and pats the couch. Seven sits down besides her. BP looks down, “I don’t know what happened since I wasn’t there, but I do know what she has done.” BP clenched her fists. “I actually fear her, My Steven.” Steven looks at BP, “You do?” BP nods. “She has done horrible things. You know this.” continued BP. Steven nods. “The other Diamonds were afraid of her as well. Rose caused them great grief. Some more than others.” BP looked like she was going to tear up again. “Why?” asked Steven. BP wiped her eyes and smiles, “Another time. Now go to bed, please.” Steven grumbles but nods. He grabs a water gun tat BP put in the sink and went to bed. BP watches him go and smiles. When Steven was out of sight, BP looks at the photo of Black Diamond and lets the tears fall.

It was morning now. BP tries to wake Steven. “My Steven?” Steven once again jolts awake, “AHH!” He accidentally sprays BP in the face with his water gun. “Oh. I’m so sorry, BP.” cried Steven. BP smiles and wiped her face. “It is alright.” said Steven. Steven yawns, “I couldn’t sleep last night.” BP nods, “Was the thing you saw bothering you?” Steven nods. BP smiles again, “Come down. I made you cookies.” BP leaves with Steven following her. BP places the tray of cookies down and puts them on a plate. She hands them to Steven as he begins to eat all the cookies. BP was thinking. Steven did see something and it was bothering him. It will bother Steven for long time. She sighs. “My Steven?” Steven looks up at her. His mouth was full. “We can check if you want.” BP was known for few words but will talk if necessary but sometimes not even Steven knows what she is talking about. “Check what?” He asked after swallowing to cookie. “The Warp.” added BP. Steven smiles and nodded. He finished the cookies and followed BP to the Crystal Temple.

“You want to do what?” asked Pearl. “I want to check to make sure nothing was there.” explained Steven. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst looked at Rose. “There is no harm in looking.” She said. Steven smiles and ran to the warp. BP following behind. The Crystal Gems followed shortly after. The atmosphere shifted. They made a couple of stops. First to the meadow. Nothing but Steven’s sneezing. Then the Geode. Nothing. Then the Sky Spire. Steven Jr. had kids. BP congratulated Steven but he was not in the mood. The the Sea Temple. Nothing. Finally the Galaxy Warp. Everyone crowded around the biggest warp in the center. It had one of Steven’s stickers on it. “Nothing just like last time.” said Pearl. “It’s broken.” BP steps up, “For once, I agree.” Steven seemed hurt to see that BP was not on his side. “I KNOW I SAW SOMETHING.” His gem began to glow. Every gem around him began to float. “YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME. NO ONE LISTENS TO ME.” BP looked down on him with fear. She couldn't say anything. “You are not thinking straight!” cried Pearl. “Pearl!” cried Rose but Pearl didn’t hear her. “Please.” said BP. Steven looked at BP. He saw how afraid she was and gently set them down. “I know I saw something.” They left for home after that.

Steven was quiet after this. BP wanted to speak with him but she was to afraid. She didn’t want to upset him. Steven stood up. “I’m going to check again.” BP looked at him, “Are you sure?” Steven nods and attempts to leave the house. BP gets up, “Can I come?” Steven smiles. He really wanted her to come with him. BP smiled and followed him back to the Crystal Temple. The Temple seems crowded.The Crystal gems were crowded around some strange object. Steven and BP moved closer to see him. Steven gasped, “That’s the thing I saw!” The Crystal Gems and BP looked at him. “This?” points Rose. Steven nods. “It was trying to get to the warp pad.” explained Garnet. “What is it?” asked Steven. BP analyzes it. “I recognize it.” She explained, “It’s called a Flask Robonoid.” The Robonoid Sturred. The Crystal Gems, Steven and BP backed up. The robonoid made its way the the Warp Pad and activated it. Steven falls and warps away. “STEVEN!!” cries BP. She jumps after him. More Robonoids come flooding in. “AHH! There’s so much!” cried Steven. BP looked around. She has never seen so much robonoids in one place. Steven’s head gets pushed out of the stream. He was able to see more robonoids warping. BP knew the Crystal Gems were following. Why wouldn’t they. “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you.” says BP. Steven smiles, “It’s ok. I forgive you.” BP smiles at that. 

The warp stream fades and they are back at the Galaxy Warp. Every robonoid walk over to biggest warp, which was called the Homeworld Warp. “What are they doing with the Homeworld warp?” asked Pearl. The robonoids began to release goo that seems to be fixing the Warp Pad. “Their fixing it.” said Rose. Steven looks at BP. “What does that mean?” BP was too shocked to respond. Suddenly the Warp Pad activates. Everyone hides behind a pillar. An new gem arrives. She seems to be analyzing the Warp Pad. “Who is that?” asked Steven. BP was quiet but Steven could tell that she knew who this gem was. BP answered but she was stuttering, “A...a Pe...peridot.” Steven looks at her confused, “A Peridot?” BP says nothing after that. The Peridot opens a screen and begins to talk, “ Log date 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check. Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar…” Peridot gasps as she catches notice of a broken robonoid. “Aww. Those robot things are like her babies.” BP stares in fear. She mouths the word, “No” but Steven does not see. The Peridot stomps on the robonoid until it breaks. Steven was about to gasp but BP covers his mouth. “It’s just how it is.” She quietly says. 

“Now to access the domestic warp.” The Peridot says as she steps off the Homeworld Warp. She catches notice of the sticker Steven placed on the warp. “Huh? This site might be compromised.” She goes back on the Homeworld Warp and puts a stone down as she warps away. The stone goes off and every robonoid goes dead. The Crystal Gems, Steven and BP steps out. BP looks at the warp. She could go home but she looks down at Steven. ‘No I already made up my mind long ago.’ She thinks. “I can’t believe it.” says Rose. “They are coming back.” They gems look at Steven and BP. “You should go home.” says Garnet. Steven looks at BP. BP nods and takes Steven back to the warp gate to go home. BP knew what they were going to do and she is going to hate them even more for it. They didn’t see Garnet smash the Homeworld Warp with her gauntlets. No one is going home. No one is coming from home.


	9. Continue or Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author of this story faces a predicament

Hey guys, I was wondering, should I allow this story to continue or should I let it go. I’m just not as inspired as I was. The ones that inspired me were the created of Crystal Clarity/BlueDiamondSwapUniverse story but then I lost my inspiration. Some say I am stealing designs and I don’t know why. 

I would like to know if you would like me to delete this, abandon it, restart it or just make a new story. 

That reminds me. I was interested if this story was deleted I was going to create a new one. It will be similar to the original Steven Universe but with new characters and new possibilities. I’ll be using my friends OCs. (If this story works I can add other people’s ocs to just let me know and send me a link or something). Of course my BP will still be in it.

Plus I just finished the new Steven Universe, Battle of Heart and Mind. My heart exploded and I loved it. Plus I dot know how that will fit in a plot to this story but whatever.

You guys please let me know what I should do. 

Should I continue it or delete it.

If it is deleted I’ll start a new project with OCs yeet

I’ll let you decide


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author has decided the fate of this story

Hey guys. I have decided that I will not erase this story. In fact it is staying on the page but it will be canceled. Why?  
Cause I am re doing it.   
I was not happy with the original story line so I am going to be making a new version of this story and see where it goes.   
I will also try my best to add photo (no gurantees)  
My other plan was the make on OC AU of Steven Universe. That is still going to happen but I will begin writing once I ready the gem designs and chose someone to replace Garnet.   
This is gonna be fun

Have A Nice Day and thanks for the support


End file.
